


i loathe you

by kayleesbitch22



Category: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman - Fandom, Legacies (TV 2018), The Princess Diaries
Genre: Alaric is dead as it should be, Angst?, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, I just really love this movie, I'm still figuring some stuff out, Movie: The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004), Slow Burn, kinda gonna go off the movie, maybe some smut?, the princess diaries but gay, wanted to make it hosie, won't completely match the movie's plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleesbitch22/pseuds/kayleesbitch22
Summary: Hope Andrea Mikaelson, Princess of Genovia that's who she was now. Not some clumsy and nerdy girl from San Francisco anymore, but a college grad and now in no time the next Queen of Genovia. She's just turned 21 and now she has to get...married? Who even made that rule? She's not ready to get married, especially with the notion that it may end up as an arranged marriage and not true love, she's never been in love.She thinks of one person she could marry, beautiful brown eyes, but does she really know her, she literally talked to her for like a few minutes.
Relationships: Freya Mikaelson & Original Character(s), Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jackson Kenner/Hayley Marshall, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	1. you can step on my foot anytime

**Author's Note:**

> So like I love Posie, but I can be a multi-shipper so that's that as long as it's gay. This will probably go off the princess diaries: the royal engagement movie, though with some modifications and extra good juicy stuff. 
> 
> So quick note: Freya is Queen, but Hope's Aunt. Klaus is dead, sadly. Rebekah, Marcel, Kole, and Davina are out being the duke and duchesses in other countries. Finn does not exist. Elijah was very humble after Klaus' death and left his royal duties, living out his dreams as a pianist. Klaus was in line after Freya and Elijah, but now he's dead so Hope's next in line. Hayley is alive and married to Jackson, Hope's former high school teacher. 
> 
> Enjoy!!! :)

Hope had just finished her undergrad at Columbia and was glad that she was allowed to attend college in the first place. As she threw her cap in the air she looked out into the crowd for her mom and her mom’s new husband, Jackson. She smiled as they took in the moment with her, proud of the woman she was becoming. Hope knew that it did not matter to them if she was the Princess of Genovia or not, she was Hope Andrea Mikaelson, the kind, clumsy and nerdy kid from San Francisco. 

As she said goodbye to some of her friends, she spotted her bodyguard and friend Keelin. She missed her as much but hated to admit it, loving the freedom college had provided her to be herself without the constant eye of the guards. She made her way to her bodyguard and gave her a hug.

“It’s great to see you Hope, we should get going, the plane leaves in 2 hours.” Keelin provided as she gestured towards the limousine waiting for them at the curb. Hope instantly rolled her eyes, of course she wouldn’t be allowed a few more minutes to enjoy the simpler life she used to have before she found out she was a royal. 

~~~~~~

While on the plane, she wrote in her journal about her graduation and reminisced on how different her life used to be before and how she now was sitting in the royal jet embroidered with the family crest. She thought about how she and Roman had ended on good terms so he could tour with his band and she could focus on school and her royal responsibilities. In the midst of her re-reading her entries from the start to end of her college life, Keelin came up from behind. 

“Princess Hope, look out the window and welcome back to Genovia.” 

Looking out the window she is stunned at the fact that she just can’t get enough of how beautiful her Genovia is. Though of course she can’t help to be a little nervous upon her return, she knows that by the end of the year her aunt will step down as Queen and she will step into those massive shoes. She studied diplomacy and political science at Columbia, never taking a class on how to run a country. At least she knew Freya would help her out until she got the jist of it and not just leave her to the wolves. She just couldn’t help the thought though.

_ Will I ever be ready?  _

~~~~~~

She had a day to settle in before she was to be dolled up and paroused at her birthday ball the next day. In all honesty she didn’t mind getting ready for the party because she knew she would enjoy it when Freya was the one who planned it. Then she thought about the fact that since it was her 21st, she had to dance with all the available bachelors and bachelorettes at the party. Hope had never been in love though maybe she’d meet her prince or princess charming tonight?

~~~~~~  
  


Keelin and the Queen’s assistant Charlotte were gathered by the main doors of the foyer ready for the Queen’s arrival. 

“She’ll have a double-door entrance.”

“The eagle is flying. Repeat, the eagle is flying.”

As she walked in, ever so gracefully, Freya twirled once in her sparkling gown. She went up to her bodyguard and assistant, placing a hand in Keelin’s. 

“Beautiful.” Keelin spoke as she raised her hand and placed a kiss on it, Charlotte not wanting to intrude on the moment she looked away. “But you’re late your majesty.” 

“A queen is never late, everyone else is just simply early.”

“Of course.” Keelin gestured toward the doors and the queen followed, ready for her grand entrance.

“HER MAJESTY, FREYA MIKAELSON, QUEEN OF GENOVIA.” She walked in as she was presented with trumpets. 

Freya thanked everyone for being able to attend her niece’s special birthday. She then went and tapped her glass full of champagne to alert the guests that her niece was about to make her grand entrance. 

~~~~~~

Hope took a deep breath and walked in to applause after the doors opened for her. Of course nothing could go perfect when it came to her and her bracelet launched off her wrist. Thankfully one of the royal workers caught it quite easily and returned it to her. She made her way down the stairs and immediately to the dance floor where the first bachelor stood waiting.

The first guy only spoke greek and not one word of english, while she only spoke english and not one word of english. It would’ve been tolerable, cause he was attractive, but he wouldn’t stop trying to start a conversation as she was very confused.

She breathed out in relief after she finished her dance with the Greek man and was excited to see that her next dancing partner was a girl who spoke english. She had a wonderful accent and was great, until they began to dance. 

“1..2..3...1..2..3...1..2..3” The girl began and looked down the entire dance, not being able to dance and converse at the same time. Clearly dancing was not her strong suit and Hope just couldn’t hide the annoyance in her face. That was until the girl stepped on her toe.

“SORRY”

Luckily for Hope, she took a break for refreshments after recovering from being stepped on and headed over to the cake. As she looked around to see no one watching her she stole a piece and bit into it, the piece so miniscule the cake looked untouched. 

“I saw that.” Hope whirled around to find the person who caught her was none other than her friend Maya. They both squealed in happiness from seeing each other again and began to walk together. Just as Maya pulled Hope away and she made sure her gown did not get caught on anything, she stepped on something, or well, someone.

“Ahhhh..” She saw the brunette bend over and immediately grasped her hands. 

“Oh your foot! I’m so sorry.” They both looked up and chocolate eyes met blue one’s, something in the air changed as they both straightened up. The brunette recovered almost immediately at the site of the princess. “Are you alright?” 

“I’ll survive your highness.” The brunette woman spoke in a smooth, out-of-breatton tone. “The fault was entirely my own, my apologies.” 

“You sure you don’t want to exchange licenses and proof of insurances?” Hope questioned and immediately regretted at the same moment.  _ Damnit Mikaelson, of all the things you could have said, that was the best you could do?  _

The brunette chuckled, “No, no, these shoes were a little big anyway. The swelling should help them fit better.” They both laughed and the woman began to walk past her.  _ Josie, snark does not look good on you. Why out of all times, you choose now to go with Lizzie’s advice?  _

~~~~~~

Hope joined the dance floor once more with a new suitor, a tall blonde man who was a little too much on the dance floor. The guy almost kicked her in the face, for crying out loud. To make it even worse he began to shimmy...to a waltz. She knew she was new to all things royal and proper, but most of the people here were born royal or privileged she expected a bit more. 

She didn’t expect any better from the next person, a girl who despite giving her the weirdest compliments, dipped their conjoined arms down further than their waists. Maya watched from afar with another acquaintance and couldn’t help but notice it resembled someone trying to land a plane. Completely terrified that no one else seemed to think there was something wrong with the way the girl danced. 

Hope was saved as the striking brunette walked up to the couple. 

“May I?” She gestured to the other girl and she reluctantly bowed out as Hope let out a sigh of relief.

The two easily came together and Hope couldn’t help but notice how perfect they fit together. “You’re timing is impeccable. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, you’re highness.” She said looking down just a little bit, as Hope was a few inches shorter than the brunette, unable to keep the smile off her face. 

“Hope, and you are?”

“Josie, just Josie.” She said, raising her eyebrows for emphasis.

“Well, I’m glad to see that my clumsiness hasn’t affected your dancing. I’m sorry I stepped on your foot.” Hope gave her the softest voice she could muster up, not remembering the last time she spoke like that. 

“You could step on my foot anytime.” They continued to dance, oblivious to the watching eyes around them. They were so entranced by one another that it was a surprise when someone stepped up and tapped Josie on the shoulder. 

“It is Prince Pedro’s turn.” Josie let go and bowed slightly allowing the prince to take over. As soon as she left they joined hands and began dancing, immediately missing Josie’s chocolate brown eyes. “If this were my party, we’d be kissing by now.” Hope, stunned by the comment, just continued to entertain the pre-teen. 

Maya cultured those around her and explained he was Prince Pedro and twelve years old. She couldn’t help but inform them that he wore aftershave to make people think he’s older. 

“May I blow in your ear?” 

“Can you reach it?”   


~~~~~~

After dancing she spoke with the prime minister and was informed she had to mingle with a few more members of parliament. To say she was tired was an understatement, she asked Charlotte how many more she had to talk to and was relieved at the fact there were only 2 more members she had to speak to. As she went to follow the prime minister she bumped into one of the waiters and lost her crown in the process. She apologized to the waiter and turned to the tall brunette man shooing away the waiter and holding her crown.

“Thank you so much.” She said as he placed the crown back on her head.

“You should be more careful your highness. Somebody might try and take that away from you.” 

“Oh I sure hope not, but thank you so much for your help.” She thanked the man and made her way to the parliament member she was originally to speak to. Failing to notice the kind smile being replaced by an evil look on his face.

“Someone like me.” 


	2. shut up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope looks around the palace, finding something she really wasn't looking for. Turning 21 doesn't always has its perks. Kai has a plan for Josie, but can she rise up to the challenge? First official meeting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow found the time to write this while also writing a 17 page research paper and a 11 page review, while also studying for finals. Multi-tasking at it's finest! 
> 
> Hope y'all are doing well and staying safe!

A day later, after meeting her maids, the princess goes for a stroll to explore the palace before she is to meet with her aunt. As she explores, she meets Maurice, her aunt’s poodle and gives him a pat on the head and continues on her way. She stumbles across the staff responsible for preparing her suite as they work, wondering if an art room would be included. 

~~~~~~

In a different part of the palace parliament meets and the queen is the only woman in attendance. She sits next to her trusty friend and prime minister Vincent Griffith.

“Malachai Parker you have the floor,” Vincent gestures towards the member of parliament. The brunette man stands and begins to speak, walking around the room as if telling a campfire story.

“As you all know, the 21st birthday of an heir to the Genovian bloodline is indeed a matter of great public significance. It means that this young person is eligible to assume the throne.” 

Parliament member Dorian scoffs at the obvious statement,” Indeed we are well aware of this, Malachai.” The other members looked at one another in agreement. “The queen has already indicated that Princess Hope intends to learn more at her side before assuming the throne.” The rest of parliament agreed once more along with the queen. 

“It was not Princess Hope I was referring to.”

~~~~

Hope stumbles upon a peculiar looking set of stairs and decides to explore to where they lead to. She is in awe of the beautiful room she is led to, which seems to be an ancient-looking place of worship. The artist in her is unable to keep herself from touching a small marble piece, as she tilts it more to get a better look at it, a door she did not notice before opens. Curiosity gets the best of her and she doesn’t think twice before going through the secret doorway. She can’t help but feel anxious when she is led through secret pathways within the walls of the palace. Cobwebs and dust fill the walls and pillars as she passes them. Something catches her eye and upon investigation she finds a latch to a small window to parliament’s meeting. There’s no way she is leaving now, this is what she will have to deal with someday so might as well listen in.

~~~~~~

After giving a brief history lesson, Malachai is still on the floor. 

“As of the 15th of March on the occasion of her 21st birthday, another Genovian of the royal bloodline became eligible to assume the throne.”

Within the walls, Hope can only gasp in shock at that revelation. While the Queen rises from her seat, also in shock to see the smirk on Malachai’s face in front of her.

“Lady Saltzman.”

“I beg your pardon.”

“My niece’s father was my sister’s husband.” He pauses almost dramatically. “Therefore your majesty, I am pleased to say, that my niece is ready to take her place as Genovia’s rightful Queen.” He finishes the rest looking right at the queen as if he didn’t just drop the biggest bombshell on the Queen’s platter like that.

“SHUT UP!” 

“I beg your pardon?!?” Malachai is not used to this informal response but the parliament’s reporter abruptly stops typing the transcript to explain and translate the slang term. The prime minister also offers up the actual translation of the term that left the queen’s mouth. 

“Isn’t Princess Hope first in line to assume the throne?” A different member of parliament offers a rebuttal.

“Not yet, Genovian law states that a princess must marry before she can take the throne.”

“We have  _ NEVER _ enforced that law,” Freya scoffs,” a man doesn’t have to marry to be king, I mean this is the 21st century, for heaven’s sake. My niece should be given the same rights as any man! Besides, Josette is also a woman and would face the same scrutiny!” 

Hope forgot about not being heard and let out a loud “YEAH!” But quickly caught herself in after confusing parliament for a second. 

The head of parliament, Vardemus, speaks up finally. “Genovia shall have no queen lest she be bound in matrimony.” 

“Lord Vardemus.” the queen tries.

“That has been the law of Genovia for the past 300 years. The princess is not qualified to rule because she is unmarried...Forgive me, your majesty...Not all of us are sure that the princess is the most suitable choice to govern our great nation.” 

The whole room erupts in oohs and ahhs, until the prime minister speaks up. He suggest a year for her to find a husband or she forfeits the throne. Malachai immediately disagrees with that timeframe and listens as the suggestions pour in from the other members. Though Lord Vardemus has his final say.

“30 days.” 

Hope slams the latch door closed and stomps out of the secret tunnels to go where she is to meet with her aunt.

~~~~~~

Hope paces back and forth in front of her equally concerned aunt unable to wrap her head among the news. 

“How could parliament expect me to fall in love in thirty days? It's like it’s all a big trick or set up to get me to have an arranged marriage! That’s it! An arranged marriage is my only choice! What kind of person agrees to an arranged marriage?” Hope stops herself and glances towards the painting of her aunt and deceased uncle she never came to meet. “Uhh, well you agreed to an arranged marriage.” 

Freya talks of how it was actually wonderful and how she grew fond of Rupert and how he was her best friend. She then assures her niece that she doesn’t have to go through with this and become queen. 

“This is just...unfair.” she lets out, barely audible as she looks at another painting. This one of her father and remembers a note he left her. She quickly straightens up and takes a quick look around the room and then back to the queen. “There are 550 years of Mikaelson’s on these walls. And I will be up there next to my father. I’m sure I want my chance to to make a difference as a ruler.” 

“Spoken like a true Queen.” 

~~~~~~

“You, my sweat Josette should be queen. A true Genovian.” Malachai sips his zima as he looks at his two nieces, but at Josie in particular.

“I agree, but how do we make it happen?” Lizzie says, knowing that she would have this in the bag if she were in Josie’s place. Josie just rolls her eyes at her sister knowing she really wouldn’t since she was already engaged to Lord Greasely. Though she can’t help but admit that being queen wouldn’t be too bad either. 

“How  _ do _ we make it happen uncle?” Josie leans and watches her uncle grab a dart from their dart board in the living room and walk across from it. 

“Look at this dart, I’m going to show you a little trick from an Italian philosopher. Niccolo Machiavelli. I can make this dart hit the bulls-eye every time.” He waits a moment and fixes his stance before running and yelling towards the board and jabbing the dart into the center. 

Josie and Lizzie look at him in astonishment and Josie gets up to grab the dart from the board, waving it in front of her uncle. 

“Yes, but that is cheating.” 

“You’ve got it.” Kai proudly smiled and just patted her on her shoulder and leaves her and her sister in the room.

“It’s not like you haven’t cheated at anything before Jo. Remember when you used to cheat when we played monopoly as kids at boarding school?”

“You knew I cheated?”

“I just connected the dots, plus I caught you once and you didn’t even notice. This shouldn’t be that hard, trust me you’ve got this.” Lizzie reassures her and rubs her arm before leaving. 

Josie watches her sister leave then back down at the dart still in her hand.

“But this isn’t the same, this is ruling a whole country we’re talking about.”

  
  


~~~~~~

Hope was pacing in front of the main doors irritated that now Lady whatever was going to be a guest in her home when she was trying to steal the crown. Like who’s idea was it anyway? She stopped in front of her mirror and saw that the outfit she had picked looked appropriate enough, it’s not like she was trying to impress her or anything. Looking at her hair, it looked a little flat so she decided to tousle it to gain a little bit of texture. As she removed the hair from her face, Freya arrived and looked at her disheveled hair. 

“Oh hello...so is this appropriate enough to welcome Malachai and his niece?” She asked as she twirled around once displaying the pink pencil skirt with a matching blouse, blazer and heels. 

“Why yes, both appropriate and pretty.” Once she got her aunt’s approval, she went back to fixing her collar in the mirror.

“I can’t believe parliament decided to invite the girl who’s trying to steal the crown to stay at the palace with us.”

“Oh parliament didn’t invite her...I did.” 

“Wha…”

“I offered to have her hung by her toes in our courtyard.” Keelin so generously added walking towards the doors. “Excuse me.”

“Yeah, what about Keelin’s suggestion, huh?” The queen only moved to take a seat in a nearby chair, nodding her head in disapproval of her head guards antics.

“No. If there is any mischief going on, I’d prefer it be right under my nose.”

~~~~~~~

Outside the car had just come to a stop and the doorman went to open it up, but was beat to the punch.

“You know it’s not a very difficult job. You just have to open the door before the passenger dies of old age.” Malachai began to ascend the steps into the palace, trailed by his two nieces.

“Hello, I’m here to welcome you.” Charlotte kindly greeted the man.

“Your staff is incompetent and unreliable!”

“I’m so sorry.” Josie offered after her sister and uncle were up the stairs, then proceeding to enter the palace. 

~~~~~~

“I just don’t want to be nice to her, you know?” Hope told her aunt as she waited for theor guest to come through the front door. “I mean she’s rude, arrogant, self-centered..she’s….”

“Ah, well, have you met her?”

“Well, no.”

“Neither have I.”

“Yeah but, she probably is aunt Freya. I mean….all of the sudden, out of the blue, she wants to be queen?...what's that about?” 

“Oh hush. Whatever she’s like, we will be charm itself, we will present ourselves with grace and poise.” 

Just then they were interrupted with the announcement of their guests. Both women standing tall, ready to receive them. As the doors opened, Hope saw a familiar man she had met at her birthday ball.  _ What are the chances?  _ Then she saw a blonde follow, she was tall and wore an intimidating stare that would make anyone cower, but not her. Her eyes then followed another person? 

Coming in last was the brunette from the party, fixing her own blazer. She couldn’t believe it, her eyes widened, because of course this would happen! Pleasantries were made and she went last to greet her aunt. 

“Josette. We are delighted to make your acquaintance.” Freya reached her hand out, Josie taking it and bowing courteously.

“Your majesty, the pleasure is all mine...And thank you so much for inviting me to stay at the palace.” 

Hope only rolled her eyes at how obviously charming the brunette was being. She was so upset she could not even look her way when her aunt introduced them. 

“Your highness.” 

She could only give a slight nod of acknowledgement. 

“Hope would you like to welcome our guest?” Hope knew it wasn’t a question, rather a demand from her aunt, the queen. So she decided to do her one better and walked over to Josie. 

“Lady Josette.” She grabbed her hand and took her shot, stomping on her foot. Then stormed out of the room, deciding she already had enough of the girl for the day. Everyone just stood around in shock as Josette doubled over. 

“Is she crazy?!?” Lizzie was pissed the way her sister had just been treated.

“That’s how we greet each other...apparently.” 


	3. lie dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope finds a suitor, Josie and the gang are scheming some more and anyone like lie dancing? 
> 
> We're going back in the closet for this one 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer than the rest, but I think you will all enjoy the end of it.

Hope stormed into the kitchen, startling the cooks with her stomping. She quickly apologized and went for the freezer where they stored their ice cream. Next thing she knew her aunt came out from behind her. 

“Would you care to explain what that was all about back there?!?” The queen was clearly not happy with her niece’s behavior, especially as a princess. 

Hope wiped her mouth from ice cream before speaking, “Sorry...I’ve met Lady Josette. Actually, I danced with her at the ball.... I even flirted with her!” 

“Oh, well as your queen, I cannot condone it. But as your aunt, I say, right on!” Hope placed the ice cream on the counter as she smiled at her aunt’s approval. “Anyways, I have something to show you. I’m sure it will cheer you right up.” 

“Not sure anything could cheer me up, but let’s give it a try!” 

“The renovations to your suite are finally ready. They should have been ready when you arrived, but there were some last minute additions they had forgotten.” 

“I’m sure I would have loved it regardless, aunt Freya.” 

Freya stopped in front of double doors, guarded by two palace men. 

“I’m sure you would have, but anyways. Welcome to your very own suite.” 

“Wow, Aunt Freya, it's beautiful.” Hope said as she took everything in, sitting on the sofa in the middle of the room. 

“But there’s more.” She grabbed a remote and pointed it at a wall that turned out to be a walk-in closet. Hope gapped at the size of the room, seeing all the shoes and cabinets full of clothing she assumed. Freya took the same remote and showed her the crown jewels she had brought here just for her niece. Once she took a moment to gawk over the amount of priceless jewelry, she decided to show her something even more exciting than the last. “Now click code 5212.”

Hope tried aiming the remote upwards to where she thought the next thing opening would be. Completely surprised to see that another door opened into a dark room outside of the closet, she was nervous for what may be inside the dark room. 

“Umm, my own personal dungeon?” She began to make her way through the door after receiving a nod of assurance from her aunt. Once through the door, the lights automatically turned on revealing a large room full of pieces of art along the walls, blank canvases, paint, everything she could dream of in her own art room. “Aunt Freya, this is all mine?” She ran her hands through the can of paint brushes and stopped in front of a piece she recognized all too well. 

“Yes, this was the addition they forgot. As soon as they finished, I had that painting hung up first. It was your father’s favorite that he had ever created. He loved New Orleans, it was like his second home because of you. The night you were born, the most beautiful full moon shined in the sky and I guess that’s why he depicted it as so.” 

By the time Freya finished explaining how he had died soon after her birth as she was only a few weeks old, Hope had tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“I wish he was still alive, so I could ask him why he painted it like this.” Freya turned and hugged her niece then pulled away wiping her nieces tears off her face.

“He was a great man, but if you ever want to know what he wanted to portray, ask yourself. You are just like him, compassionate, hard-headed, and so much more you need to let yourself see.”

Hope looked at the ground then back up once more at the painting, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. “You’re right, and I’ll start by becoming the best queen Genovia has ever seen...Well, besides you aunt Freya.” 

“That’s the spirit, now for the best surprise of them all!” Freya led them to another door and opened it, walking away allowing her to explore the inside of the closet. All Hope saw was more designer clothing. 

“Wow, Aunt Freya, it's gorgeous. But kind of a let down after the art room.” She said as she turned back to face her aunt. Her back was turned when someone quietly jumped out of the closet to surprise her. A bunch of screaming and squealing ensued after realizing just who had almost given her a heart attack at the young age of 21. 

“You’re here!”

“I know, I’m here!”

“In Genovia!”

“I know!”

“You’re in my closet!”

“Yeah, Mikaelson get over it.”

“I’m so glad to see you Pen.” 

Freya left the room, not really up for the loud reunion of best friends even though she’d planned it. Both girls said their goodbyes to the queen and once she left them they turned back to one another. 

“I really can’t believe you're here. When and how did you get here?!?” 

“Just a little while ago, your aunt was so kind to fly me out.” 

“Oh, ok that’s great.” Hope took a breathe to prepare herself for what she was going to say next. ”Oh by the way...I’m getting married.” 

“TO WHO?”

“I don’t know.” 

~~~~~~

In the evening, the whole entourage was in the theatre room going through possible suitors. Hope and Penelope in the front two seats, Keelin in the back one next to the Queen, and Charlotte off to the left of the Queen.

“Baron Johann Klimt.” Charlotte began narrating each suitor. The screen turned to an older gentleman, partially bald and owner of a very unsettling smirk.

“No, not appropriate. He’s a compulsive gambler.” The screen switched to a much younger man after. 

“YES. Oh, yes...I...I...I..absolutely accept!” Hope jumped out of her seat.

“Prince Jedidiah. He’s not eligible, because he’s in line for his own crown.”

“If he’s not eligible, why is he included in these pictures?” Keelin pitched.

“I just like to look at him.”

“Me too.” Freya chimed in, making Keelin’s head nod in disapproval. “Next.” 

“Antoine Suisson of Paris, plays the harp, no title, but good family.”

“He’s cute.” Both Penelope and Hope agreed.

“His boyfriend thinks he’s handsome too.” 

“Right on!” 

As they kept searching and declining each and everyone of the suitors, the queen grew tired of going through all the photos. She got off her seat and began to pace as she thought out loud. 

“We need someone titled, someone who can help you run a country without ego getting in the way. Someone attractive, smart, but not arrogant. Someone with compassion.

The photos stopped on a man with kind eyes and curly hair. 

“Someone like him?” Hope stopped and looked at the picture of the man closer, trying to picture herself with him for the rest of her life. 

“Yes, someone like him.” Freya stopped next to Keelin admiring the man on the screen.” Good choice, Hope. I don’t know why I didn’t think of him sooner.” 

“Landon Kirby, Duke of Kenilworth.” 

“Aw, well he looks decent.” 

“He’s got a mophead.” Penelope snidely remarked, earning herself a smack on the arm from her best friend. “I know, I know, low blow. But the real question is, why weren’t any of the suitors presented women? I thought Genovia was a proud LGBTQ+ ally.”

“Well, times have changed and you’re right Penelope there were no women presented, but there is a reason. We cannot run the risk of parliament taking the crown from Hope simply for the fact that she may choose a female suitor as her partner. While I don’t agree with it, we have to be careful right now. Oh and a lot of other nations are still not keen to the idea of LGBTQ+ relationships so any other possible suitors were not included because they may not be out.” Freya offered, knowing her niece was not opposed to a same-sex partner. 

~~~~~~

The next week was spent meeting Landon and his parents Seylah and Malcom Kirby. They went to the beach where he ran after her scarf, after it had been blown off by the strong winds. They ended back in the palace since they were being stalked by Alyssa Chang, a tv reporter and her cameras. Back at the palace they had lunch dates and tea together. They played badminton, where Hope clumsily fell and he came to her aide. Unbeknownst to them, Josie had been reading a book nearby and once she saw them getting along she left. By the end of the week Landon had asked Hope to meet her under the Genovian pear tree. 

They were seated next to one another and having a lovely conversation, but Hope knew that the reporters and cameras were right there. The tree was right by the maingate and Hope knew all the tricks the reporters would pull by now and that they could read lips. He spoke of how for the past hundred years his family’s marriages were arranged, she placed her hand on Landon’s distracting him for a moment so she could speak.

“Landon?”

“Yes?”

“Could you maybe try talking without moving your lips...the reporters have binoculars.”

They continued to talk after he acknowledged her request, then he stopped and pulled out a film canister and handed it to Hope. She had a questionable look on her face as to what this gesture meant, as she was definitely not a photographer herself. He laughed a bit and told her to open it, so she did and it revealed a beautiful ring. Hope was speechless at the sight of the ring, Landon explained how it was his great-grandmother’s and how she’s been married for over 50 years to his great grandfather ending with how it could be lucky for them. 

They both awkwardly looked at one another as he looked at Hope for some type of acknowledgement of his proposal. 

“Do I have to put it on myself?”

“No, I could do that.” They both awkwardly laughed as he placed the ring on her hand, giving it a pat for good measure. As they both admired it, they heard the commotion on the other side of the fence. Alyssa Chang informing her viewers off the royal engagement unfolding in front of their eyes. 

The next day they formally announced their engagement to the nation. Apparently it was a sight to see, the big crowd a sign of their approval of the news. 

~~~~~~

  
  


Back at the Parker/Saltzman household, Josie paced in front of her uncle and sister. Not knowing what her next step was and if she even stood a chance for the crown anymore. 

“Uncle, I hate to say this, but you were wrong. Princess Hope has managed to find a husband within a week.” 

“Hope can’t possibly be happy with an arranged marriage. Your task is to romance her.” 

Josie stopped in her place and Lizzie sat up straight also giving input.

“Show her that Saltzman charm and show her what a real relationship would be like.”

“A relationship filled with heat and passion.”

“So I change her mind about Landon?”

“Exactly. Then the 30-day deadline expires and the throne is ours.” 

“And you’re sure my dad wanted this?” 

“Why of course! His last words to me were to promise that one of you became the Queen.”

Both sisters looked at one another, confused as to when their father could have possibly put this thought into fruition. Josie especially did not understand, not remembering when her father had expressed that he wanted the crown for himself or his daughters. Although she did remember that her dad was not the most fond of her uncle, reading that much in his journals. 

“I don’t remember him ever telling me this.” 

“Well, how could you? You and Lizzie were only six when he died.” Josie contemplated a few more minutes as to how she would go along charming the princess. Remembering how easy they had been able to speak at the ball, it couldn't be that hard right? 

“Right, well I should get back to the palace. I guess have a girl to woo.” 

~~~~~~

Hope was seated on the grand staircase, that had two different stairways to choose from as you went up. She sat reading as she avoided her maids, who were constantly by her side, not even the bodyguards were this bad. 

“Oh! Your highness!” Charlotte startled her as she came up to her from her office. 

“Shhh.” Hope hushed her aunt’s assistant and explained why she was hiding. Charlotte complied and told her that Landon's flight had just taken off and he informed her that he’d call Hope when he landed in London. Hope nodded along as Charlotte finally left, she took a deep breath and put her book down. She looked at her finger and the massive diamond ring on it, unable to process that she was getting married. Just then, she heard the clicking of heels and whistling only to reveal a certain brunette walking in from between the staircase. 

Josie stopped in front of the handrail and rested her arm on it as she spoke.

“Having second thoughts, are we now?” 

“No...Actually, on the contrary. I was admiring my ring.” Hope stood up and began ascending the stairs explaining the ring's history with the Kirby’s and how romantic it was. She stopped a few steps up when she realized that Josie was slowly following her. Turning to go back down and lose the brunette, Hope didn’t think about how close the other girl actually was. They were inches apart and Hope immediately went down and skipped to the other set of stairs on the opposite end of the staircase leaving Josie on the other side. 

“Well, if you excuse me, I really have to go see some wedding details.” As she tried going up once more, she noticed every step up she took, Josie also took one because of course she just had to. So she stopped again and could not for the life of her, keep the irritation out of her voice.” I’m sorry, is there something you wanted to say to me?” 

Josie just smirked at her and somewhat caressed the rail. “No, no...Well, you are the one who stomped on me with your big feet.” 

“Big feet?” Just then on of her maids ran in and shouted to the other that she found the princess. Only for Hope to tell her that she wasn’t there and to move along, getting rid of both of them at once. Once gone, Hope turned back and went for the top of the stairs quickly, Josie following. “Well, you danced with my big feet.” 

“Fine, I danced with you! So what, call the guards, it isn’t a crime to dance with a pretty girl. Plus, we only danced for barely a minute.” 

“It was more than a minute.” 

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t care, but I do care that you lied to me. You didn’t tell me who you were and that you were trying to steal the crown.” Hope took a step closer to Josie as the girl rolled her eyes.

“Well, sorry if I had a momentary lapse of judgment. I usually share my family tree when I ask a woman to dance with me.” 

Hope only stared at the girl, enraged that even though she should be angry at her she just couldn’t. Her eyes falling to the brunette’s lips, which had fallen to a pout due to their current conversation. She couldn't help but think of how it would feel to kiss Josie. Just as she was brought back to reality and ready to respond, she heard voices approaching. So she began walking through a corridor, satisfied that the brunette followed without a second thought. 

“Well, you want to know what else you were doing while you were doing your little lie dance?”

“Lie dance?” Josie stopped a few steps behind Hope, questioning her accusations. Her eyes went wide when Hope opened a random door and gestures for her to get in. She looked inside before entering only to notice it was a supply closet. Apparently she was taking too long so Hope gently pushed her inside closing the door behind her. 

The closet was dark, since it was a closet and had no windows. Hope felt the wall near the door to find the switch for the light and once it was on, she quickly turned around. Josie was closer than expected, she’d forgotten how small the space actually was. 

“The lie dance isn’t the point.” She started, though Josie had other plans as she reached across Hope and switched the light off. Making sure to be as close to Hope as she possibly could, once it was off she took a step closer to Hope. 

  
  


Hope knew what she was doing, though was momentarily put off course when she felt Josie’s warmth breathe on her ear when she had leaned in to turn the switch off. As quick as she could, she turned the light back on, not wanting to fall into this little game Josie was playing. Even though she had guided them into the closet herself. 

“Anyways...I’m onto you.” She took a step closer to Josie, really getting in her face to do nothing but intimidate her of course. Her voice grew lower and slower as she spoke. “Oh boy...Am I onto what you’re trying to do.” Nudging the girl's shoulder with every word that left her mouth. 

Josie played along, surprised that she had actually been able to get under the auburn-haired princess’ skin so fast. She straightened her back and returned the glare, though she added a smirk to irritate the girl further. Noticing how blue her eyes really were as she got closer. 

“And what is it that I’m trying to do Hope?” 

“I think we both know exactly what this is.” Hope looked down at her lips once more, unable to stop herself and hoping the other girl hadn’t noticed. Looking back up she saw that Josie had noticed and looked at her lips brazenly. Hope slowly began leaning in as so did Josie. 

Just as she could feel her breath on her lips, the door burst open. A maid simply looking for cleaning supplies, simply apologizing once she noticed her intrusion. Before Hope could even explain the current situation, the maid shut the door without knowing the context of what had actually happened. Though really knowing it all.

Hope was definitely going to kiss Lady Josette while engaged to someone else and now the whole staff of the palace and her aunt would know too.

  
  


Shit.


	4. soufflé?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen hears about her niece's endeavors in the closet. Hope has a lot of queen duties to help her aunt with and to learn before she is to be queen. Is Josie scheming or actually falling for Hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it's weird writing Josie and Hope as a completely different characters. Anyways, enjoy!

“I’m told this Lady Saltzman girl is a native Genovian. She recently graduated from Cambridge, is a gourmet cook, plays polo and football, and is quite the charmer with everyone no matter their gender.” Keelin informed the queen as they walked through the gardens side by side. 

“And she was in a supply closet?”

“With her? Yes.” 

Freya stopped in the gazebo looking over the gardens. 

“Does she have the makings of a queen?”

“Well, she’s young, but I’ve always believed in her.”

“The wedding invitations have already been sent out and I thought she and Landon made a great pair.”

“They do.” Keelin came up to Freya and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort the queen. Freya leaned into the touch. “Freya, can we forget the wedding for a moment? In less than a month, you will no longer be queen and I will no longer be your head of security…” Keelin took a deep breath for what she said next, nervous of what the outcome may be.”I think it’s time we bring our friendship out of the shadows…”

“Oh Keelin...I..” Keelin had begun to kneel, though Freya kept her from finally touching the ground. She placed both hands on her arms and helped her back up. “Keelin, there is a whole wedding to be planned. Hope needs to win the people of Genovia in less than 20 days.” 

Keelin grabbed her hand. “Maybe it’s time you think about the duty you have to yourself.”

“Oh.” 

“Please just think about it, my dear.”

“I will.” 

~~~~~~

The next day Hope continued learning more about a queen’s duties, which included learning to shoot an arrow through a ceremonial ring. Simple right? But no, the arrow was on fire and the ring symbolized her coronation and lighting her eternal flame. She met her teacher out in the field by the gardens in the morning and they began at once. 

Hope was really never good at extracurricular activities with the exception of painting or baking. So it didn’t help with anything that involved physical activities or in this case, shooting an arrow. By the time they called it a day Hope almost shot 3 gardeners, one maid, a can of soda, and Josie who sat nearby reading. Hope basically hit everything but the target, she even elbowed her instructor in the chest when she mishandled the bow. 

After helping pick up the wild arrow, Hope said goodbye to her instructor and began her walk back to the palace to clean up. Once she was half-way there, she felt someone behind her and stopped so abruptly the person bumped into her. 

“I’m sorry.” She said as she turned around to see who was behind her. Josie was bent over, grabbing her book off the ground. 

“No, it was my fault. I should be the one apologizing.” 

Hope was surprised that Josie was actually being...nice? Was she up to something again is the first thing that came to her mind. “Are you following me everywhere I go or something?” 

Josie looked up and Hope noticed she let her hair flow freely for the first time she’s been here. She wasn’t paying attention to her much, though it was different from what she’d seen before. As she was glaring at the girl, she saw a loose hair in her face, just as quick as she thought of moving it out of her face she shunned herself for even thinking of such things. 

“As if. I was simply getting a morning walk in and we happened to be headed back to the palace at the same time. I kept my distance until you decided to stop for no apparent reason.”

“Well, if you were keeping your distance as you said you were, why did you instantly run into me?” 

Knowing her story didn’t add up Lady Josette conceded and huffed before speaking again.

”Fine, I saw you attempting to shoot an arrow and thought I could offer some assistance. I’m pretty sure they don’t want you shooting at the staff and turning someone into a shish kabob.” 

“You know how to shoot an arrow?” 

“Of course I do, my uncle taught me knowing it was part of a queen’s coronation.” 

Upon hearing the reason Lady Josie knew how to shoot an arrow, Hope was seething and couldn’t accept help from the enemy.

“No thank you.” She turned and continued walking knowing she had to meet her aunt for more queen duty things. 

Josie just ran and caught up to her and began walking beside her. “Come on, I just want to help.”

“Why would you want to help me when you’re trying to steal the crown?”

“Must there always be an ulterior motive when I am genuinely offering to help you?” 

“You haven’t given me a reason to trust you so excuse me if I question your motives.” 

Just as they reached the doors being held open by the guards, Hope stopped before them and turned to face Josie.

“Just...leave me alone. Please.” Hope didn’t even wait for Josie to answer, she just walked through the doors where her lady’s maids were waiting for her. 

~~~~~~

The rest of the day consisted of learning the art of the fan and Hope had that down in less than ten minutes, although she messed around for a minute or two. After, she accompanied her aunt for an ancient Genovian tradition in the throne room where they hear the needs of the people. One-by-one, each citizen offers something to the queen and the queen does what she can to help each and everyone of her people. A few members of parliament were in attendance including Malachai and of course Lady Josette and her sister.

Hope stood next to the queen as she received all sorts of things from pears to bread to flowers. One citizen had given a basket covered and as the guards took the basket Hope noticed movement. 

“She’s my favorite.” The citizen advised. Hope only shot him a questionable look before stopping the guard.

“May I?” She removed the blanket to reveal a chicken, she loved animals so she decided to pick it up. Just as she had it completely out of the basket, the chicken flew out of her hands and began running. Without a thought, she began to chase it to return it to the basket forgetting the reporters and others there. 

As she ran in front of the queen, she was held back. “A princess  _ NEVER  _ chases a chicken.” Hope immediately stopped and fixed her skirt and blazer before returning beside her aunt. 

By the end of the day, Hope had managed to embarrass herself even more to the citizens of Genovia. Newspapers were covered with her mishap with the chicken. It didn’t help that parliament members were there to see her incompetence in person. 

The queen duties didn’t slow down that day either, by the next day she had to review the royal guard and had to learn how to sit side saddle wearing a dress. If her anxiety levels weren’t high enough after the chicken incident, they were higher now. Luckily Freya, taught her the trick to side saddle riding, introducing her to the wooden leg she used for this ceremony. Now she would be able to be properly seated on the horse without having to worry of easily falling off. 

As she was guided in the direction of the royal guard on her horse, Malachai approached the horse handler. 

“Now, the last time we spoke you mentioned that Princess Hope’s horse, Sandy, has a fear of snakes. So let’s get it really spooked, shall we?” He placed the fake snake in the handler’s gloved hand.

“This is a fake snake.” 

“Great observation, that’s rubber yes. But it will spook the horse.” 

Just as he made his way to be by his nieces, Josie took the time to introduce herself to those around her. She started with the curly-haired man next to her, if she was right he was Hope's fiancé. 

“I’m Josie, Malachai Parker’s Niece.” Upon hearing her name, Landon’s face morphed into disgust as he returned the handshake. 

“Ah yes, the girl staging a palace coup. I’m Landon Kirby, nice to meet you.” He returned his gaze back to admiring Hope, while Penelope had other plans. She stretched her hand out towards Josette. 

“Penelope Park, official best friend of the future queen. I don’t like you.” Penelope remarked as she glared at Josie. Admitting internally to herself that she wasn’t exactly unattractive, Hope really had a knack of getting attractive people to like her. 

“Pleasure.”

The ceremony went on and Hope made her way further down the path. The guard broke ranks and Hope, her horse, and the handler made their way in between them. Halfway down, the handler, slowly pulled the rubber snake in the horse’s view. The horse began to freak out, jumping and frantically deciding what to do next. 

“Sandy...oh.ohh” Hope tried calming her down to no use. Keelin ran up to her and tried to get the princess off the horse. 

“Princess. It’s ok. I’m here.” Just as she felt her leg she grasped it and it fell off when the horse jumped once more. Revealing the wooden leg to everyone in attendance, earning a large gasp from the crowd. 

“Keelin.” Hope whispered.

Everyone began laughing at the situation, Alyssa Chang informing the people of the occurrence.

“No wonder she’s so clumsy! She’s got a wooden leg! Talk about getting off on the wrong foot.” 

Just then the horse decided to listen and Hope guided her back to the stables at a run so she could quickly leave, her hat blown off by the wind. Once at the stables, the men helped her off the horse and she ran into the room where they kept all the saddles. She immediately sat on the bench and bawled her eyes out because of course this had to go wrong too. The horse was even against her becoming queen and it didn’t help that she revealed the wooden leg on her first time using it. 

She was in between sobs when she heard footsteps come her way then saw her hat outstretched towards her. “You shouldn’t hide.” 

Hope kept her head down and away after seeing that it was Josie. Though she quickly grabbed the hat and kept her face towards the ground. “What do you want?” 

Josie shuffled inside a bit more before stopping and propping herself against a ladder. “Just think, Hope. One more leg and you could have easily outrun your horse.” 

“I don’t need this right now.” Hope yelled at her as she kept her tears at bay. Josie had only meant it as a joke to cheer her up a bit, not really trying to insult her after what had happened. She quickly lost the smugness off her face and saw that the princess was really hurting so she slowly began approaching her.

“Hope, I’m sorry...I..”

“NO, you’re not.” Hope got up and faced Josie, not afraid now to show her tear--stained face.

”You never think about anyone but yourself...So for this one time, can you just...let me be miserable and not make me feel worse about myself? Just...go away.” She moved towards the other side of the room because she knew she was about to lose control of her tears again. 

“Hope…” Josie followed, getting out a handkerchief to offer Hope. She just wanted to help, she didn’t like seeing Hope this broken. Just as she was right behind Hope, ready to give her the handkerchief, Keelin interrupted them. Hope made her way out to where her maids were waiting for her at the door with handkerchiefs. She gladly took them and followed them back to the awaiting cart back to the palace. 

Josie stood watching Hope exit, handkerchief in hand.

“Josette, am I going to be disappointed in you?” Just as Josie raised her brow at the accusation, Malachai came walking in. 

“Unfortunate incident, that.” He spoke to Keelin then made his way back out. “I’m leaving, come see me off.” 

After, Keelin asked Josie to leave and she complied, questioning what was about to transpire between her uncle and the guard. Once gone, Keelin turned to Kai tired of the scheming man.

“You see part of my job is to protect the crown, make sure no harm comes to the crown. To step in when someone toys with the crown’s emotions, you see.” 

“Oh, I’m sure the entire country knows how well you cater to the crown’s emotions.” Obviously taking a jab at the Keelin and the queen’s relationship. Kai was proud of the particular jab glancing up at Keelin with the smuggest grin. It was like a switch turned on in Keelin and she immediately stared straight into Kai’s eyes, unphased by the taller man. 

“If you hurt her, you will answer to me. Whatever crimes I commit against you, recall that I have diplomatic immunity in 46 countries, including Puerto Rico.” 

“Ma’am you will find that the word ‘fear’ does not exist in my vocabulary!” Kai was not one to be threatened, he immediately was enraged though he composed himself and took a deep breath. 

“Perhaps.” She took a step closer to him.”But it’s in your eyes.” Keelin threw the rubber snake in his face. "You forgot something."

~~~~~~

After all the events of the last two days, Hope decided to paint to ease her mind. She hadn’t really painted since she’d arrived and thought that hiding in her art room for the rest of the day was the way to go. Even though the room was somewhat hidden, there were windows so she opened the curtains to let in some natural light before the sun went down. 

She painted for hours, just going with whatever came to mind and when it came time for dinner her stomach let her know. Looking at her watch she saw that it was a bit after dinner so she would have to go to the kitchen to ask the chefs if they had anything left or were able to make her something. The princess glanced back at her painting before leaving, disgruntled at the fact that she was painting the one person that seemed to never leave her mind. Someone with beautiful brown eyes and pouty lips that sent remarks her way whenever she had the chance. She slowly closed the curtains and closed the door, locking it for good measure before she left to the kitchen.

Back at the kitchen, Freya drank some tea as she watched Josie gracefully move about making a soufflé. Once done, she placed it in front of the queen as she grabbed the fresh whipped cream.

“Josette, I want to ask you a question.” She gestured at the school across from her and as Josie wiped her hands with a rag she sat.

“Of course, your majesty.” 

“Why are you so against Princess Hope becoming queen?” Josie just began prepping the soufflé with the cream as the queen and her spoke.

“My uncle feels as if though Princess Hope doesn’t know the people.”

“And you feel you do know the people?” 

“Yes...I was born here, I went to primary school here,...I’m a true Genovian.” Josie calmly and kindly answered the queen, she was a nice person after all. The queen only nodded cause thus was true about Josette, she was a bit more qualified if she had to admit. “Hope didn’t even know she was Genovian until high school, and to be fair, she has spent little time here since then.” 

“Well I happen to think she’d make an excellent ruler. She’s terribly bright, sensitive, caring.”

“I know.” Josie said at barely a whisper as she kept her eyes trained on the soufflé. 

“You do?” Freya set her tea on the island as she listened.

“Yes...I do, but...How can one rule the people if they do not know the people?”

“Touché, that’s a very good question.” The queen agreed knowing that Josie was right and was nothing like everyone has made her out to be. Just as she went for a spoon for the soufflé, they heard featherlight steps approaching. 

Hope had her head down, thinking that no one would really be down there after dinner. Especially not the queen or Josie, for that matter. She stopped in front of the fridge when she realized she was intruding on something. 

“Oh...sorry. I can come back.” Just as she was about to leave, her aunt spoke up.

“Nonsense, I was just going off to my suite. Eat something, I noticed you skipped dinner. Maybe Josie here can make you something.” Freya didn’t even wait for a response; she planted a kiss on her niece’s forehead as she passed her on her way out. 

Hope stayed in the doorway, not sure if she should stay or go. Her stomach gave her away though, grumbling quite loudly earning a laugh from Josie.

“Hungry? I can make you something?” Josie stayed seated, watching Hope to see if she would take her up or leave. Her breathe got caught on her throat when Hope quietly moved to sit where Freya had once been across from her. Hope looked at the soufflé in front of her, she was a huge fan of chocolate and being hungry didn’t help that craving either.

“You cook too? Is there anything you’re not skilled at?”

“I wasn’t always good at cooking, I had lessons after I almost burned down my house. I was so lost in the beauty of the big flames that my sister had to put out the fire.” 

“And you’re a pyromaniac, try not to burn the palace down.” Josie laughed and Hope found herself laughing too. Not accustomed to having a nice conversation with Josie.

“I mean I like the way it looks and the heat, but cooking and baking has plenty of it so the desire is quelled. All I can say is that the lessons paid off, but not before I burned many things.” 

“Well, good cause I don’t think I can get out of my room quick enough if you were ever to start a fire making a waffle.” Hope didn’t look to Josie, she just poked the soufflé with a spoon she found. If she had she would’ve seen that Josie couldn’t stop staring at her adoringly.

“You know you can have some if you want, I can never finish one on my own.”

“No it’s fine, I’ll just make something for myself. I’m quite the chef myself.” 

“How about this, you take a bite every time I do, we’ll share it? You were really eyeing this earlier.” Josie took a bite as she saw Hope sit back down and grab her spoon. Smirking when Hope closed her eyes in contentment after taking a bite. “So you cook too?” 

“Well I like cooking and baking but I’m probably not as skilled as you, you had lessons after all.”

“True, but what do you like to cook or bake?” She ate another piece and Hope followed, thinking hard after placing soufflé in her mouth. 

“Well I love baking most, I would have to say banana cream pie is my favorite to bake and it’s the most delicious.” Josie stopped mid-bite and her eyes went wide. 

“I love banana cream pie, that’s my favorite dessert. That's the one thing I suck at, making pies.” 

“Oh ok, that explains the face you made.” Hope got another piece, it was rather huge and it was oozing the melted chocolate. “I can make it one day, to repay you for this amazing souffle. I absolutely love chocolate.” She had some chocolate on the edge of her lip, but she didn’t know as she went for another piece. Josie just watched her, not able to keep her eyes off the piece. She laughed as Hope kept eating and talking without realizing she had food on her face. 

“Why are you laughing?” 

“It’s nothing really...you just have something on your lip.” Josie pointed to it the best she could and Hope tried and tried to wipe it off. “It’s literally right there Hope.” 

After waiting for Hope to get it, Josie finally got up to help her. 

“Jeez, Hope it’s right....here.” She stood right in front of Hope and raised her chin with one hand while taking the thumb of her other and wiping off the chocolate. Hope froze, unsure of what exactly was happening. Josie also didn’t think further of her actions, slowly bringing the thumb full of chocolate up to her mouth and sucking on it. Only when she looked down at Hope, did she realize her actions, her cheeks immediately heating up. 

Hope wasn’t doing so well herself, her cheeks were matching Josie and she couldn’t really process anything. Finally coming to her senses she got off her stool.

“Umm, I’m not hungry anymore.” She moved to the door slowly, waiting to see if Josie wanted to explain but she did nothing. So she stopped at the doorway and turned back around to look at Josie, who was still recovering from the intimate moment. “Thanks for the soufflé, Josie.” 

Josie looked up, offering her a genuine smile. "Goodnight Hope." 

"Goodnight Josie." With that Hope walked back to her room, still feeling the ghost of the touch on her lip where Josie had touched her. 


	5. you're jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie explores the palace, Hosie have a moment or a few, Freya is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm so sorry I took forever to write this! It was recently my birthday and this month has a bunch of birthdays in my family and I was really busy. I hope this chapter could make up for it and hope to have the next chapter out in the next few days.

A day passes and Josie hasn’t seen Hope around most of the day, she wonders if the princess is avoiding her after what happened in the kitchen the other night. After a late lunch she decides to wander around the castle to explore it a bit, but really to see if she finds the princess. As she’s looking around a corridor, she sees some maids leaving a suite. She’s sure that this is Hope’s suite, but just to be sure she asks the maids leaving. 

“Hi, excuse me, but is this Princess Hope’s suite?” She kindly addresses them, noticing they are giving her a weird look. Probably because of the closet incident a few days ago. Every palace worker had heard and had been giving her dirty looks especially since she was trying to “steal” the crown. Anyways, the maids nodded and she offered them a smile and thanks in return. 

After she saw them round the corner she knocked, just to be sure whether or not the princess was there. About a few minutes after waiting, she decided to see for herself if the princess was in her suite hiding from her. Josie walks in and is a bit disappointed that Hope isn’t here, she walks around seeing if there was anywhere she could be hiding. She uses the remote she found to see what it controls and finds the closet and she immediately closes it, not interested in its contents. Just as she’s about to give up and leave, she notices another door, which obviously can’t be another closet so she goes for the doorknob but it’s locked. 

She looks around to see if there was a key, but to her dismay all that stands out is the remote for the closet. Curiosity gets to her and she thinks that maybe the remote also has a code for the door. So she tries different codes, thinking about somewhat significant numbers. After failing a multitude of times an idea pops into her head so she hits the number 5212 and the door opens. 

The room is dark and she slowly walks in, unsure of what the room holds. _Dungeons are so not a thing anymore right?_ She thinks to herself. Once she’s through the threshold, the lights automatically light up to a room full of art. She steps further in glancing at all the work on the walls and lying around mouth gaping as she’s in awe at such intricate pieces. Just as she’s about to remove a cloth off a large canvas a hand stops her. Josie yelps because she didn’t hear anyone come in, she turns her head to the source of the hand to find familiar blue eyes angrily looking at her.

“What are you doing in here?!” Hope asks, voice calm but laced with anger. Josie stands up straighter than she had been. Just as she’s about to answer, she realizes Hope still has her wrist gripped tight. She glances at it, forcing Hope to turn her head too and she immediately let’s her go. 

“I...uhhh..was looking for you and stumbled into this room.” Josie says, though her voice trembles a bit, making it unbelievable. 

“You couldn’t have just _stumbled_ in here Josie, there’s a code to this room that only three people know one of them including me and the others are definitely not you.” Hope’s words are laced with venom and Josie is not used to Hope this angry, sure she annoys her. Though even when she stomped on her foot, she didn’t seem this angry. 

“Ok, I didn’t stumble in here. But I was looking for you and I literally went all around the palace looking for you today. The code was a lucky guess.” Josie fumbles her words and with a nervousness in her actions she turns around walking by each piece on the walls. “These are really beautiful, did you paint them?” 

Hope knows she’s trying to distract her from the obvious point in question so she walks to Josie and stops in front of her. “How did you know the code?” Josie crumbles, knowing Hope isn’t going to let it go.

“It’s your birth date.” 

“How do you know my birth date? Wow, you and your uncle really did your research didn’t you?” 

“No, because I was at your birthday ball remember? You stepped on my foot, we danced, we talked.” 

“The ball wasn’t _ON_ my birthday though, so how do you know?”

Josie voice barely came out as a whisper. “I was curious as to when your actual birthday was, ok? I know the ball wasn’t on your birthday, but I wanted to know since you were in university until then and maybe we were celebrating a little late or early. I’m a curious person, sue me.” 

“Aww...you wanted to know me!” 

“Don’t flatter yourself princess.” Josie crossed her arms and looked anywhere but Hope, embarrassed. Just as Hope was about to press further, Josie turned to the main piece, Hope’s father’s piece. “I love this one, the moon is so big and beautiful and the colors...just wow.” Josie was completely mesmerized by the painting she barely noticed when Hope joined her at her side. They both stood there in silence, admiring the piece until Hope broke the silence. 

“This is my dad’s last painting before he died. He painted the New Orleans sky the night I was born.” 

“I thought you were from San Francisco?” 

“So did I, until I asked my mom about my dad when I was a kid and she told me what happened. Hearing about how my dad died was not what I had expected.” 

Josie took a step closer to Hope, their arms now touching. She let the silence overwhelm them until she also decided to be brave.

“My parents died when Lizzie and I were six. They were coming back from a ball on a stormy night and never made it back. Our nanny had to tell us what happened because our uncle was out of the country at the time and we couldn’t understand why our parents were taking so long to come home. They had always told us we were too smart for our own good, but at the time we wished we weren’t cause we still needed them in our lives.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I-...I don’t know.” Both of them stood in silence for a while staring at the painting, comfortable enough to let the silence overwhelm them. Hope was lost in her own thoughts about her dad, Josie opening up to her, and becoming the queen that she'd forgotten why she was in her suite in the first place. 

“Well, I need to get ready for another archery lesson.” Hope made her way to the door, hoping Josie would get the hint that she needed to leave too. Josie was lost in her own mind about why she told Hope about her parents, she rarely ever spoke about it. The trance she was in was broken when Hope turned around and walked away, presumably to leave. She took one last look at the painting and turned to face Hope, who was waiting for her to leave. Without question, she made her was out and stopped to wait for Hope to exit. 

Once Hope closed and locked the door, she turned to see Josie awkwardly standing by the door. She had hoped that she’d leave right away but something seemed to linger in the air between them. 

“Umm...thanks for telling me about your parents. I know it’s not easy talking about those kinds of things.” Hope offered her a genuine smile. 

“Yeah, thanks for sharing too.” Josie was almost completely out of the suite when she turned to find Hope watching to make sure she left. She huffed and gave Hope a toothy smile. “Try to hit the target and not your employees this time.” She winked at Hope and turned away, walking back to her suite with a grin stretching from ear to ear. Josie was well down the hall when she heard Hope talking to her lady’s maids.

“Remind me to change the passcode to my art room, please.” Josie wondered why she would change it although she had already seen inside. What she wasn’t aware of is that Hope didn’t just let anyone in there. Or that Hope just didn’t want her seeing one specific piece she’d recently be working on, one with brown eyes and pouty lips. 

The next few days, Hope was really busy and they only saw each other in passing. Offering one another a smile or wave and they were on their way.

~~~~~~  
  


A few days pass and they’re hosting an engagement party brunch that Hope isn’t too happy about. She had to do homework about those who are in attendance and be sure to greet and have a meaningful conversation with each and everyone of her guests. She’s wearing a salmon colored dress, which is really light and flowy along with a matching sunhat. 

Throughout the beginning of the get together, she manages to get to almost everyone. Talking about their dogs, grandkids, kids, anything she remembers about them from the ball. She takes a moment to refresh herself with a glass of punch where her friend Kym also had the same idea. 

“Hope hey! Did you happen to see who’s here?” She nods her head towards Josie and a girl she’s with. Hope looks over to find that the girl Josie is with is quite beautiful, but she kind of looks like her? She internally makes a note to tease Josie about later on. “The queen wannabe with Lady Jade Montgomery.” 

“Oh, is she her girlfriend?” Another friend at the refreshment table, Ethan, speaks up at the question. 

“Josette doesn’t have girlfriends, she has dates. But attractive ones.” 

“Talk to her much?” Kym asks.

“We acknowledge each other.” Hope rolls her eyes and makes a gagging noise. After laughing with Kym about Josie, she decides she really doesn’t like that while she is talking with her guests, Josie is getting along _very_ well with her date. “Landon?” 

He immediately gets off a bench he shared with Penelope as he played with his camera and she ate some hors-d'oeuvres. Penelope just takes this chance to prop her legs on the open spot next to her to get more comfortable. Once she says goodbye to her friends, she guides Landon away, walking around the flower maze where Josie passed by a few minutes ago. She definitely wasn’t trying to see what Josie and Jade were up to. 

“You’re doing very well.” Landon interrupted her train of thought while still looking through the photos he’s already taken. He glances at her once more and can’t help the fact that she looks stunning in the light. “Wait..wait, the light it’s perfect.” He goes for a picture but she kindly refuses, kind of trying to spot where Josie is. In the midst of the small scuffle they have, Landon bumps into something, or rather someone. He turns around and can’t help his grimace when he sees it’s Josette. But he notices the girl next to her and he is a proper gentleman after all, so he goes for the greeting. “Oh hello, I’m Landon Kirby.” 

Josie can’t also help that she’s seething with anger? Jealousy? She doesn’t know when she sees the pair together. She gives Landon a once over as she plays with the fan in her hands. “Uhh, Lady Jade and I were just discussing her latest achievement. She’s received a rhodes scholarship.” 

“Oh please,” Jade beckons, placing a hand on Josie’s shoulder.

“Why not brag, you’re an amazing woman.” Josie says as she looks at Hope directly in the eye challenging her in front of Landon. Hope is unfazed as she takes it a step further and intertwines her hand with Landon’s. 

“Jade, congratulations.You know, Landon has a PhD in anthropology from Oxford.” 

“Oh really, that’s wonderful.”

“Fantastic.” Both Josie and Jade respond at the same time, but Josie’s response overbeared Jade’s. Josie took this time to take it even further.

“Jade was in the Peace Corps.”

“Really? Landon spent months in Papua New Guinea studying the bark of a yam tree.” 

While they were having their showdown, both Landon and Jade stood there extremely confused as to what was really going on. Meanwhile Hope and Josie just kept inching forwards to one another at every word they spoke. Finally, Jade had enough of the two so she tried to speak. Hope noticed and stopped to look at her.

“Jade is actually trying to say something.” Josie turned around, forgetting completely about her date. “Yes. Lady Jade.” 

“Landon, would you like to get a drink?” Landon had been staring at his camera and perked up at his name. “I have a feeling they’re going to start a ‘My horse is bigger than your horse run.’”

He just followed Jade as she led them away from the bickering pair. 

“You know, Hope’s horse is actually quite huge.”

After they left, Hope and Josie were left in a rather awkward state. Both of them shuffling from one foot to the other. Josie was the one to break it, but didn’t spare a glance at Hope as she spoke. 

“Fantastic party.”

“Mhhm.” 

“You two make such a lovely couple.”

“We do thanks.”

“It’s a shame that you’re not attracted to him.”

“I know, it’s….” Hope’s eyes immediately went to Josie to see the girl smirking at her confession. She tried desperately to take it back or argue otherwise but to no avail and Josie took it as a win and strolled away. Hope followed, thinking it unfair she couldn’t explain herself. “Come back here!”

Josie knew she would follow her, so she took the opportunity to take them to the part of the garden where the bushes were so high no one could see them. It was far enough that no one would even accidentally stumble upon them. Hope followed a few steps behind because she was a bit shorter than Josie so for every stride Josie took, she followed with two or three of her own and in heels. 

“Come back here! You...you can’t just say something like that and walk away!” Josie slowed down to a stop at the fountain and Hope hit her gently with the fan she had. “I will have you know that I am very attracted to Landon.” 

“Oh yeah... _obviously._ ” 

“I am. He’s...we’re perfect for each other….He understands me.”

“Oh wow. He understands you! What passion!” Josie flailed her hands above herself trying to prove her point at how preposterous Hope’s statement was. As if she was trying to convince herself more than Josie. “I didn’t hear you mention...love.” Josie stopped and Hope just opened her fan and walked ahead of her, fanning herself.

“You’re jealous.” 

“And why would I be jealous of Landon?” Josie began following Hope as she walked around the fountain oh so arrogantly. She managed to stay a step behind her, really getting in her ear. “He has to spend the rest of his life with _you._ ” Josie stopped when she realized what she had said, because perhaps she was jealous. 

Hope also stopped and turned around to face Josie. 

“I LOATHE YOU!” She stopped inches from her face and angrily hit Josie with her fan to get her point through. Though she couldn’t help it when she glanced down at Josie’s perfectly pouty lips. 

Josie took a millisecond to respond and grabbed her fan to hit Hope the same. “I LOATHE YOU!” And with the hit she took a step closer to Hope, also glancing down at Hope’s lips. 

Hope had noticed they were getting dangerously close and it was in due time that someone would find them or a guard. But she couldn’t help it when she got closer, she was seething with anger so she found her face _really_ close to Josie’s. “I loathed you first.” She looked her dead in the eyes, challenging her. 

Josie really wasn’t thinking then as she pulled Hope in by the neck and connected their lips in a chaste kiss. After their lips connected, both of them melted into the kiss. Hope, against her better judgment, pulled Josie further on herself and her foot went up. It was unlike any kiss she had before, truly like an old film where a girl gets kissed so passionately her foot just...pops. Even with Roman, she hadn’t felt this way. She could really get used to kissing...Josie. 

Once she realized who she was kissing, Hope’s eyes almost bulged out of her eye sockets. Pushing Josie off herself she put distance between her and just paced back and forth trying to gather her thoughts. 

“What are you doing!!!” She stopped in front of Josie and pointed her fan at her. “You can’t just go around kissing people! Especially engaged people!” Hope began to walk around the fountain to get away from Josie, but the tall brunette just followed closely.

“You enjoyed it.” More like _I_ enjoyed it, Josie thought to herself. She too felt something more with the kiss, she just wasn’t sure if Hope felt the same way. Surely she did, she didn’t push her away immediately and actually reciprocated it. 

Hope just huffed and continued to try and get as far away from Josie to prevent any future kisses. 

“You want to kiss again?” Josie was a bit amused by flustered Hope and was surprised when she turned around so fast. 

“NO! Stop trying to confuse me!!!” Once again, Hope turned on her heels to face Josie. She was unable to stop looking at her lips, they were still a bit puffy from the kiss. Josie had connected their lips quite hard and rushed, she wondered if her lips looked the same. 

“What’s confusing about a kiss?” 

“You’re just trying to make me like you so I won’t want to marry Landon! And so you can have the crown! I should have known!” Hope knew she had to get out of this situation, she doesn’t know if she’ll have the same restraint or any to not kiss Josie if she tried again. As she tried to move to leave Josie grabbed her hips and held her close, giving her best smoldering look. 

“Well...maybe I am... _OR maybe...._ I just like kissing you.” Hope stood still as Josie ran a thumb across her bottom lip, keeping her eyes locked on her lips. 

She realized what Josie was doing once again and tried an aggressive jerk away from Josie. Unfortunately, her foot slipped on the edge of the sidewalk and she began falling into the fountain. Just then Josie caught her midair, but Hope was too far gone and took Josie down with her. 

Josie recovered immediately and tried to help Hope up, but Hope was over it now so she pushed her away. She didn’t offer her another glance as she rapidly got out of the fountain and began to make her way to the palace. She stopped once but didn't turn to face Josie for what she said next. "Just as I thought we were getting somewhere, you pull something like this." Hope gestured towards herself and the fountain and left, somewhat stomping away.

Josie sat in the fountain for a minute after Hope had left, soaking in resentment for herself. She hated that she was letting her uncle and sister control her, but she hated it more that she was actually falling for Hope and now she'd really hurt her. _Was the plan even worth it anymore?_

Hoping she could escape the curious glances of her guests, Hope quickly made her way across the yard. Just as she got closer to the door, she saw her aunt and couldn’t tell what expression she was wearing. It was a mixture of disappointment, shock and anger. Stopping in front of her, she waited to be chastised. 

“Do I want to know?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” She whispered to her, ashamed that she had allowed this to happen. After waiting for any kind of response and not receiving one, she walked away and back into the palace. Followed by her lady’s maids and Landon right on her tail. 

  
  


~~~~~~

Later in the night after all the guests had left and the palace was quiet Hope had been summoned to her aunt’s suite. She had been hiding in her art room all day after embarrassing herself and showering. 

Once she entered her suite she layed down on the sofa waiting for her aunt to grace her with her presence. 

  
  


“When are you going to start acting responsibly?” Freya entered the room stopping right in front of her niece. “Hiding in a closet, with a woman who is not your betrothed?” Freya didn’t know what to do with herself, she just continued to pace around her niece and stop every now and then to get her point across. “Coming out of a fountain with the same woman who is not your betrothed?” 

“Do you think I _plan_ for these things to happen? I lost it...sometimes you just lose it.” 

“You can’t afford to lose it Hope! Other people lose it. We’re supposed to find it.” Freya placed her hands on her hips and looked at Hope. “People look up to us, and we’re held to a higher standard of behavior. Can you try to grasp that concept?” 

“The concept _is_ grasped.” Hope stopped her aunt’s rant, cause she was right. So much has gone soo wrong ever since the brunette stepped foot in the palace, she was really letting her get to her. She turned to lay on her back and stared at the ceiling as she exhaled. “The execution is...a little elusive.” 

“Oh, I would say so.” Freya had thought she finally got her point through and sat down, grabbing her cup of tea. After taking a sip she looked at her niece as she took a deep breathe trying to contain her displeasure. “Try and get some sleep. You’ll want to look fresh for the parade tomorrow.” 

Hope got up without a word as she made her way to the door. Frustrated about the day’s occurrence. 

“ _Goodnight_.” Hope stopped at her aunt’s voice, knowing she was being a child.

“Gooodnight, aunt Freya.” 

Hope fell asleep that night thinking about how it felt so natural kissing Josie. Literal sparks flew in her mind when they kissed. She was upset though, sure about the kiss but more so because they fell into the fountain. She could have gotten away with it and not been chastised by her aunt if they hadn't fallen in. But that was the problem, she was really ok with the kiss and the fact that no one would have found out about it had Josie not grabbed her and caused her to fall over into the water. 

She put all those thoughts away in her mind and tried to fall asleep. Though she couldn't help it when she dreamt of pouty lips and Josie's clothes soaking wet and stuck to her thin but fit frame. 

On the other side of the palace, Josie wasn't doing any better. Not being able to sleep because her thoughts were clouded by the auburn-haired princess.


	6. how...charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Genovian Independence Day parade and Hope is still reeling from the fountain incident with Josie. Hopefully everything goes right at the parade and she doesn't embarrass herself in front of the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update.

It was the day of the parade; Hope was getting ready in her suite adding the final piece to her outfit. She looked at the crown and exhaled, thinking of all the problems she’s had because of it. Just as she was about to put it on, she heard someone walk into her closet.

“You ready?” Penelope stood at the door watching her conflicted friend. She moved forward when she saw that Hope still had to put the crown on. Carefully grabbing it and gesturing for Hope to turn around to put it on her.

“You know I could have done it myself.”

“I know, you just looked a bit lost in thought there. Everything ok?” After placing it on her head she gently nudged it to be sure it was secure on Hope’s head.

“Honestly, I’m not great.”

“Why’s that?” Penelope knew everything going down in the palace already, she just wanted to see if Hope would release some frustration before the parade.

“You know, the whole queen battle with Josie, dealing with Josie on the daily, and trying to not embarrass myself and be all unqueen like in front of everyone. Which I may remind you, I’m terrible at, it’s like I mess up more when I’m being watched.”

“I mean you were never any good at public speaking, but at least you’re self-aware.”

Hope just glares at her best friend, but she knows she’s right and she’s just trying to help in the Penelope way she does. She laughs thinking about how she once fell of a stage while in debate.

“Yeah, thanks for that.”

“Don’t worry about what the people have to say Hope, just be you. You’re kind, funny and so much more. I think you’d be one of the best queen’s Genovia has ever seen, if that counts for anything.”

Hope just enveloped her friend in a hug before she could see it coming.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you Pen.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever don’t go soft on me now Mikaelson. Now let’s go, you’re going to be late for the parade. Don’t want to prove the haters right now do we?” Penelope outstretched her arm for Hope to take and she gladly did. They headed out to the car waiting to take them, talking about everything.

~~~~~~

Josie met up with the rest of her family before the parade, excited to see her sister. Their twin bond somewhat yearning since they’d been far apart for some time. After greeting Lizzie, MG and Kai, they all sat at their reserved spot for important personnel. Her uncle didn’t waste any time to get an update on the romance Hope plan, immediately turning to her after being seated.

“So, tell me how are things with Hope and Lando?”

“Landon, and they’re going fine. Can we just enjoy the parade in peace?” Josie really didn’t want to talk about Hope, in fear that her uncle would discover of her growing feelings for the princess.

“No one cares what his name is, but how was the brunch? I heard she was seen walking back to the palace soaking wet, followed by you in the same state.”

Lizzie finally turned to them, overhearing the last part. “Oh yeah, my friend Ethan told me all about it, I’m just upset I didn’t see it myself. How _did you_ two end up soaking wet?”

Josie turned and glared at her sister, hoping the twin bond would be enough and she would shut up. Thankfully she got the message and just turned back to MG. Unfortunately, Kai knew a lot already having bribed a worker in the palace to know all the gossip in the palace. He just stared at his niece until she finally gave in and spoke rapidly.

“I kissed her, and she didn’t exactly pull away at first, and one thing led to the next and we ended up in the fountain.” She let it all out in hushed tones so everyone around didn’t hear them. Just as her uncle was about to speak, Charlotte came next to him offering a Genovian flag to wave for the parade. He had a satisfied smirk on his face at the progress his niece was making, though he still had many questions. Kai grabbed Charlotte’s hand that was still holding the flag and swung it back and forth once.

“Thank you, though I am not a waving aficionado. But I will wave our national when a true Genovian once again sits on the throne. Queen Josette!” Kai gave her the snarkiest smirk he could muster knowing all too well that his niece was getting somewhere with the princess.

Josie just eyed her uncle, unsure of how much he actually knew. She wasn’t blind to how he always seemed to just know about things. Since she was a child, he was always sneaky, and his dad never seemed to really trust him. So guess how surprised she was to learn from Kai that her dad wanted her or Lizzie for the throne. Everything she’s seen from him implying she should have the throne has shown her that he looked thirsty for power. Turning her attention to the parade that was about to start she saw Hope stepping into her carriage. She couldn’t help but notice that usually cheery and confident persona she put on around others was gone. In its place, an indifferent face that was definitely showing how stressed she must really be.

Josie sunk into her seat further, knowing that she was probably the cause of her mood. Thinking that she should feel better that she was getting to Hope, it was actually the opposite, Hope was getting to her. She had really wanted to kiss her, but not to stir shit up, but because she actually wanted to. That’s why she brought her to where no one could see them, she didn’t mean for the princess to fall into the fountain. She was definitely jealous, and Hope knew it, she was still sure that Hope still wouldn’t go for her to save the crown.

Just as Josie got real lost in her thoughts of the auburn-haired princess, the guards drums were heard and the parade began.

~~~~~~

Hope sighed as she sat in the chariot, Keelin took notice from behind.

“How do you feel today, sweetie?” Keelin offered her a warm smile and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to offer her some kind of comfort.

Hope took another breathe before answering, she would be lying to say that she wasn’t extremely stressed. Getting yelled at by her aunt was definitely not something she enjoyed, especially the topic of why she was getting berated.

“Honestly, Keelin, not that great.” She blankly stared in front of her.

“Well, would you feel better if you called me Keels?” at that, Hope turned around to face the bodyguard with her eyebrows raised. She placed a hand on Keelin’s before smiling.

“No, Keelin.”

“Good.” Just then the queen entered the carriage and flattened out her skirt after she sat. Once settled she glanced at the two other women there with her.

“Come on, Keelin. We’re already late.”

With the queen’s signal, the parade began and their carriage rolled into action.

Alyssa was at table with her camera crew covering Genovia’s Independence Day parade with the former Miss. Genovia. They introduced everyone passing through and the crowd exploded in excitement once the royals were in view.

Hope waved and glanced at everyone at the parade, her eyes stopping at a group of young children. More specifically, a little girl trying desperately for the two boys behind her to stop messing with her hair. Before her mind had time to process anything, words were falling out of her mouth.

“STOP THE CARRIAGE.” At least her mouth had the decency to say it in a firm yet soft tone, instead of a yell. The whole parade halted, and a silence grew amongst the crowd as she got off the carriage and walked to the children. Josie sat up straighter in her seat, really hoping Hope didn’t do something to dig her further into the grave her family had placed her in.

Hope stopped right in front of the children and greeted them before going to the little girl. She was sucking her thumb in comfort and trying to make herself as small as possible. Hope remembered when she did this as a child who was constantly bullied. She smiled at her, “Hello. What’s your name?”

The girl took her thumb out of her mouth long enough to answer before putting it back. “Carolina.”

Hope glanced up at the boys and asked them the same, as they answered she stood a little straighter as she scolded them for bullying her. Both boys ran away to where she couldn’t reach them. Satisfied with that result, Hope turned to the only adult she could find near the children.

“Excuse me. These children are?” He glanced around and leaned in as he whispered to her.

“Most of them are orphans. We care for as many as possible.”

All of this was occurring in front of Josie and her family, she was in awe as her uncle was definitely not pleased.

“Kissing children. Hugging orphans.” He huffed as he saw the princess talking with the young girl. “What a vulgar, low, despicable, political trick.” He couldn’t help but think that it was actually quite genius, but it enraged him further.

Hope quickly glanced at all the children and then back to Carolina. “Carolina, would you like to be a princess today?”

“I can’t, I’m to small.”

“Oh, no. Because I declare that anyone can be a princess today. Well, why don’t we get you a tiara, and you can wave, and march in the parade?” Hope looked up at all the children and spotted a man selling tiaras. “In fact, why don’t you all take tiaras?” The children rejoiced, reaching for the man with all the tiaras.

The man leaned towards the princess asking if he was to give them all out for free. She kindly assured him that she would pay for them all later. Once that was handled, everyone picked their tiaras and crowns out and stood ready in front of the princess. Hope waited for everyone to be ready before she strutted in front of them giving them the guidelines to be a good prince or princess. “You have to believe you are a princess. You’ve got to walk the way you think a princess would walk. So think tall, you got to smile, and wave, and…just have fun.” All the children stared at her, amazed that the princess was speaking to them and let alone letting them join the parade. “So are you ready?”

“YES!” All the children responded and Hope just grinned at their excitement.

Josie looked at Hope adoringly, truly amazed at how kind the girl was. “Ah, she’s letting the children join her. How…charming.” She smiled at the sight in front of her, enjoying this twist in the parade.

Kai on the other hand was seething. “Not for everyone.”

Just then the drumroll began, and Hope looked down once more to Carolina to be sure she was ready. They began to walk and Hope looked back up to immediately catch brown eyes already staring at her. She refocused her gaze to see that Josie was giving her a smile she’d never seen before. It felt genuine and caring, unlike when she smiled at her after knowing she had irritated her. Without thinking she returned the smile and almost tripped when she saw that Josie bit her lower lip.

The parade continued and went off as a success. Hope receiving praise from everyone for the stunt that she had pulled with the orphans. Even Alyssa, the tv host, praised her and called it ‘the best parade they’ve seen in years.’

~~~~~~

Later in the afternoon a parliament meeting was held to talk of the castle that was usually used for parliament members and dignitaries. Hope explained how it was unfair how she had two homes while the orphans had none. She talked of how it would be converted to an orphanage until enough money was raised to create one for the them.

All members of parliament were enraged at her plan, saying how she had no right to do so. Hope let them rant for a couple of minutes before interrupting them, speaking only when they were all silent. “The queen has already approved of this plan, and I intend to see it through.” All the men looked at her, unable to formulate any words that their parliament “perk” was getting so easily taken away. “Now, gentlemen, I don’t think it’ll take that long to raise the money. DO you?” Hope really didn’t need to add that to the mix, but after seeing how privileged and entitled these men acted, she wanted to bury the knife further.

Penelope waited for her outside of the room and as they made their way back to her suite, Josie strolled in. Wearing glasses? She stopped right in front of Penelope this time, though her eyes never left Hope.

“Hello.” She took off her glass, holding them in the same hand as her book. Hope just followed the glasses until she realized she hadn’t spoken for a good amount of time.

“Hello.”

Penelope immediately sensed the tension and looked at the two maids. “My hello’s insignificant, why don’t you two come with me?”

Both Hope and Josie watched the women leave down the hall, speaking once they were alone. It was a little awkward considering the last time they saw each other they had kissed and fallen into a fountain together.

Hope chose to break the silence, feeling she should get the upper hand for once. “So, are you crashing my bridal shower?” She was definitely still upset from the fountain incident by the tone it came out as, surprising even herself.

“Actually, no.” Josie looked down at her feet mustering up the courage to tell the princess what she’d been thinking since the morning. “I wanted to tell you that I was very impressed by what you did at the parade.”

Hope’s face quickly went from her poker face to a shocked or confused state. Her anger instantly apparently quelled by the brunette’s admission. “Oh, thank you.” The awkward tension was back again as Hope paced a bit and turned back to Josie. “I’m having a slumber party.” The blush spreading on her cheeks at the childish idea. Josie watched her, smirking at Hope’s nervousness, but she was too.

“Congrats on the children’s center.”

“Thank you, thank you.”

Penelope watched as her friend had the most awkward interaction in the world. Just then Charlotte ran past her to inform them that princesses were arriving for the bridal shower.

Hope and Josie heard Charlotte as she ran past them with the information.

“Well, I should go and read my book.” Josie awkwardly laughed and held out her book.

“Yeah, uh, I should probably go and get changed. Yeah.” They both went to exit and went the same way, until Hope walked away following her maids and best friend. Josie just stood in the middle of the hallway watching Hope leave.

Hope stopped before turning the hallway and once again impulsively speaking. “You should come, it’s a sleepover and I mean you’re already technically sleeping over so...”

“You actually want me there?” Josie was shocked at the offer, thinking that after the fountain incident, Hope would surely keep her distance. But now here she was, asking her to be at a sleepover, with her.

“Well, yeah. Contrary to popular belief, you’re actually not terrible company.” Hope waited a few seconds, smiling as she waited for a response. “Just think about it ok?”

Hope left and Josie turned at to walk back to her room, grinning from ear to ear at the offer. She’d already planned to avoid this one thing and let Hope have her space, but now she didn’t know what to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long awaited update. I've been trying to do my part for Black Lives Matter, trying to sign as many petitions and do anything I can to help. I can't really go to protests because 1) i live with an immuno-compromised person and we're still going through a pandemic... and 2) my mom said I can't go because she's seen how escalated they get. Anyways, I hope everyone has been staying safe. If you are going to protests: do research before heading out on how to stay safe, tell people where you will be, wear a mask, dress accordingly, and please if your gut tells you something is wrong trust it and stay safe. If you can't go to protests, you can still help. Sign as many petitions as you can, keep people informed, send petitions, keep your followers on any social media platforms informed, and donate if you are financially stable enough to do so. There's always something you can do to help, get educated and do your part because there is no change where there is no action. 
> 
> Also, it's still June so Happy Pride to everyone in the LGBTQ+ community!!!🌈 Know that you are loved and accepted and you are perfect for who you are!!! 🌈🌈🌈
> 
> Stay woke my people!!!


	7. i'd be so happy right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, there's a bridal shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write because I changed it like a 10 times and finally went with what you're about to read. I've also added an element to it that I have never done in one of my fics before. hope you all enjoy it 😊

**_A few hours ago…_ **

_After Hope asked Josie to come to the slumber party, she went back to her room and plopped on her bed. Overthinking the offer and if she should go or not, was Hope playing a joke on her? Was she planning on getting her back for the fountain? Or did she actually want Josie there?_

_The princess was very cordial with her when she congratulated her on the children’s home and the parade. She gave praise where it was due because Hope had really impressed her with her spontaneous endeavor at the parade. She had realized the extent of her feelings with Hope’s actions at the parade. All these thoughts of how much she actually cared for the princess and the plan to take the crown from her were overwhelming. The plan was stupid, and no one deserved to be queen more than Hope._

_Should she go and possibly ruin her bridal shower? Sure she said she actually wanted her there, but did she?_

_Josie knew she would have to decide soon and she needed help choosing the right thing to do. Who knew her better than anyone to give her advice? So she called her twin._

_“Hey Jo, is everything ok? Did something happen with Hope or the plan?”_

_“No…well….” Josie tried to formulate words, but nothing came out._

_“Jo you’re starting to freak me out. Are you ok? Did you do something for the plan that took things too far?” Lizzie was on the other end, panicking because Josie was the most level-headed person she knew and was rarely this panicked._

_“What? NO! God no.”_

_“Ok then what is it?”_

_“I’m going to tell you something, but you have to be alone. Are you by yourself right now? Like away from uncle and MG?”_

_“Yeah…why?”_

_“You CANNOT tell anyone, not even Milton. Please promise me you won’t.”_

_Lizzie was alone in the home she shared with MG, but she closed her bedroom door either way, sitting on the edge of her bed. “Josie, I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” Lizzie was silent, letting Josie find the courage to tell her whatever was on her mind._

_After a minute or two Josie let out a loud breath and basically whispered into the phone._

_“Ihavefeelingsforhope.”_

_“What? Can you repeat that? I could barely hear you.”_

_“I think I have feelings for Hope!” Josie whisper-shouted at the phone._

_“Oh…ok.” Lizzie knew this was bad for the plan, but she was concerned for her sister way more than the plan. “That’s ok, how long have you had these feelings?”_

_“When I saw her being all gooey at brunch with Landon…No that’s a lie, after the horse and fake leg incident, I just pushed it away until brunch.”_

_“And why are you telling me this now?_

_“Because she invited me to her bridal shower a few minutes ago and I realized how close we actually were to the wedding.”_

_“Well, are you going to go?”_

_“I don’t know. I planned on leaving her alone, but then she asked me to go and now I don’t know what to do.”_

_The next hour Josie was just on the phone with her sister talking about her growing feelings and what she should do, or should she do anything with them. In the end, Lizzie convinced Josie to go to the bridal shower and tell Hope how she felt. “The worst that can happen is that she tells you she’s still getting married. But from what I’ve heard and seen from her, I think the feelings are mutual dear sister.”_

_Josie spent the next hour finding the perfect set of pajamas to wear._

_~~~~~~_

Later in the night, after everyone had arrived and was clad in tiaras and pajamas, Hope stood and welcomed her guests.

“Thank you all for coming! I hope everyone will be delighted with what we have in store for the night.” Just then she sees the side doors open and brown wavy hair flowing freely, and her eyes follow Josie as she steps closer to the guests. Penelope nudges her, after she was distracted for a second too long and because she saw where Hope’s gaze had gone. “Where was I?” Penelope whispered mattress. “Oh right!!! Mattress surfing!” She gestured both arms behind everyone to the large slide that went in between the grand staircase.

Everyone immediately got up and was overly excited for the activities for the night. Hope got pumped up at everyone’s excitement and walked up the stairs to demonstrate for all the princess’. Right before going hurdling done the slide, she assured everyone it was perfectly safe and signaled her guard to push her down with all he had. Once she was down and no longer moving, she got up with Penelope’s help and saw that Josie was watching with her arms crossed and smile gracing her features. Hope thanked Penelope and nudged her heads towards the brunette’s direction, asking her friend if she should go. To which Penelope pushed her towards Josie and made a move to go down the slide herself.

Hope quickly glanced at her friends ascending the stairs then made a move to walk towards Josie. Once in front of her she brought her arms in front of her stomach, just realizing how nervous she actually was to talk to the girl again.

“Hey, you came.”  
  


“Disappointed?” Josie said, but with no bite behind it. It was the good kind of banter, which wasn’t normal for their usual conversations.

“Quite the opposite actually.” Hope noticed how Josie looked down, trying to conceal the forming blush on her cheeks. She gained more confidence, knowing that she actually had an effect on the girl. “I’m glad you decided to come, really.”

Just as Josie was about to speak and tell her she would do basically anything she’d ask of her now. Another princess came and grabbed Hope’s arm, excusing both of them abruptly from their little bubble. Hope turned before she was too far from Jo. “You should try the mattress surfing, it’s really fun!!!”

Josie was upset she couldn’t talk to Hope more, but she chose to occupy herself for the meantime. So she went mattress surfing and helped the younger princesses who were too afraid to go down on their own or getting up off a mattress.

Meanwhile as the party went on, Hope kept an eye on Josie as she talked with her guests. A smile coated her face when she spotted Josie go down the slide with the youngest princess there.

Penelope had been watching from her the top of the staircase, watching as Hope was occupied entertaining her guests but still managed to keep an eye on the brunette. Also noticing that Josie would glance every so often at her best friend too. She couldn’t help but feel a little bit upset that Hope had to get married, while her feelings obviously lay somewhere else.

After a while, Hope was finally free from conversation and looked for Josie. She found her at the top of the slide waiting for her turn, so she went up there before she got dragged into another conversation. The brunette was busy helping others haul up the mattresses onto the slide she didn’t see the princess come up to her.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“Having fun?” She gestured to the slide and mattresses, to which Josie nodded.

“Yeah—I mean, as fun as it was going down the slide myself, there _are_ a lot of younger princesses here that enjoy it more. So, I just helped with the younger ones, going down with the ones too nervous to go alone.”

Hope couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face as Josie showed her a side of herself that she’s never seen. One of the guards at the top of the slide put another mattress for whoever was next, holding it until someone got on. Hope saw him waiting and got a brilliant idea, perhaps her best one ever.

“Why don’t you take a quick break from helping everyone else and go down by yourself.” Hope walked so she was closer to Josie, who was right by the mattress ready to be launched down.

“A little break wouldn’t hurt.” Josie was about to turn around, but Hope grabbed her arm to turn her back around.

“Have you ever slid down while standing on the mattress?”

“As much as I love a good slide, I prefer to do it the right way. Seated and preferably facing forward.”

“Well, baby steps.” Hope decided, before Josie suspected anything to push the girl backwards on the mattress, hoping the momentum from her push was enough for the mattress to go down. What she hadn’t prepared for was Josie reacting quickly and dragging her with her down the slide. Before she knew it, she was at the end of the slide…on top of Josie.

Josie hadn’t meant to bring down Hope, she desperately tried to keep herself from going down and thought it would work when she grabbed Hope. She quickly regretted that decision when Hope landed on top of her and they rode down together. Praying that Hope didn’t think that she planned this and destroy the progress they’ve made. She held her breathe as she waited for the auburn-haired girl to get off her.

Hope was laughing as she lifted herself up with her arms, she was face to face with Josie and didn’t make a move to get out of the position. She finally met her eyes that were already on her, feeling both of their heavy breaths intermingling with one another. She also didn’t miss the way Josie’s eyes flickered ever so slightly towards her lips, finding herself doing the same. There were a lot of important people in this room and Hope found herself really wanting to close the distance between them. She opted for the next best thing, hitting Josie with a flirtatious comment as she always did to her.

“Not what I pictured our first time in bed, but I’ll take it.” The significance of her words didn’t process right away, but when they did Hope’s eyes bulged. “I don’t think about us…I—mean…I don’t…you…me.” She sighed, “Sorry that kind of just slipped out.”

Josie chuckled,” And you thought I was trying to seduce you…the irony.”

Hope rolled her eyes, a rebuttal on the tip of her tongue until she noticed someone standing in front of the mattress. She slowly looked up, Josie following her gaze.

“Aunt Freya.”

“Your majesty.” Both girls got up in record time, afraid of what the queen had to say of their compromising position.

“Hope may I speak to you for a quick moment?” Hope nodded and began her way out to the hallway. Freya gave Josie a stern look before she turned to follow Hope.

~~~~~~

“What do you think you’re doing?” Freya whisper-yelled once they were out alone in the hallway.

“Mattress surfing…” If looks could kill, Hope was definitely in the danger zone right now. Her aunt wasn’t clueless to Josie and Hope’s relationship, or whatever they were. She knew everything that went on in the castle; the closet, the snake/horse incident, the fountain.

“Hope, you know if anyone just barely gets a hint that there’s something going on between you two it would put your integrity as a queen in jeopardy.” Hope placed her hands on her head frustrated that she was getting this talk again.

“Don’t you think I know that?” Hope flailed her hands in the air, upset that her aunt seemed to not believe in her as much as she had thought. “I didn’t mean for what you saw to happen, she was falling, and I tried to help her, and we went down. Nothing else happened, we’ve barely even spoken since she got to the party.”

“I truly don’t know what to believe anymore when it comes to you and Josette, but I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. I’m just a bit puzzled as to why she’s here in the first place? It’s your bridal shower for Christ’s sake.”

“I invited her, she’s still our guest and it would be rude to exclude her from this. I thought you would be happy that I chose to invite her, especially since it’s my _bridal shower_ , you know the whole kill them with kindness thing you love.”

Freya had her arms crossed, letting the words seep in. “I guess you’re right. She’ll get the hint that you are serious about being queen. I just hope you know what you’re doing, because if this thing with you and Josie goes any further and someone figures out the tension between the two of you, it may jeopardize the crown for both of you.”

“I know what I’m doing Aunt Freya.”

“I know you do, just be more careful…You should go back in there, it is a party for you after all.”

~~~~~~

When Hope walked back in, she was surprised to see everyone gathered on the makeshift stage. Kym had apparently announced that it was time for karaoke. She sat with Penelope as every princess got her turn, Kym up on the stage as the ‘host’ of the show, watching every good, bad, and decent performance. As it died down Kym was holding the mic out for anyone to take, but everyone was tired and she waited for a few more seconds before announcing they should all go to bed. Before she could finish, someone yelled wait.

Everyone’s heads turned to the source of the voice, including Hope and Penelope, finding Josie standing at the back of everyone. The brunette made her way to the stage where Kym stood holding out the mic, nervously taking it and telling Kym which song she would sing. She turned to the crowd and introduced herself and what song she would be singing. Hope had never heard of the song and sat forward in anticipation of her singing. _Was she a good singer or would she have ammunition to annoy the girl the next day?_ It became real silent before the music began to play and the words fell out of her mouth.

**_Here I go again  
I've lost my head in the clouds  
It only covers my mind  
Then I'm waiting_ **

After the first few words left her mouth, Hope leaned forward from where she was sitting in awe. Josie could _really_ sing. She was entranced by the girl performing in front of her that she didn’t realize she was a little _too into_ her performance.

**_You like to play pretend  
And let your words fall out  
But I'm wiser now  
And you're changing_ **

****

**_And I've been playing games  
Can't stop myself from caving  
You got me wondering  
If I'm the one that's breaking_ **

****

**_So won't you hear me out  
Don't stop yourself, just stay  
I know you know  
That you've been driving me insane_ **

****

**_Tell me do you like it, girl  
When I move like that?  
You don't have to be so shy  
Don't hold it back_ **

****

**_You know that I want it, girl  
When you look like that  
I wish I could know your mind  
Why are you holding back?_ **

Josie was really getting into the words of the song, dancing and just feeling the emotions she had rise up. She looked out into the crowd to see if Hope knew she was singing to her. Once she found her, she was delighted to see her engrossed in her act. Though she couldn’t make out the face she was making, was she happy or in shock that Josie would do this in front of everyone, maybe she was mad. Josie just focused on the rest of the song, no one noticed she had been directing the song to someone.

**_I'd be so happy right now  
I'd be so happy right now_ **

**_I'd be so happy right now_ **

**_Tell me that you like it_ **

****

**_'Cause your bearing  
Makes me crazy  
Makes me scared to hear  
The things you need to say  
But, I'm patient  
And I've waited  
But I'll wait till the time comes_ **

****

Josie finished the song, earning the loudest applause of the night. Everyone gathered around her giving their praise to her directly, which she gladly accepted. As she tried to move to talk to the princess, her eyes found the place she’d seen her while she was singing. She frowned as she wasn’t there anymore, so she looked around and got a glimpse of auburn hair leaving the room. She quickly excused herself before following the girl. Josie looked back to be sure that no one saw that she was following after Hope, she didn’t want to jeopardize the crown for Hope. After being sure no one else saw her leave, she got out the door and into the hallway backwards just to be cautious. Once the door was shut, she quickly turned around ready to sprint, when she bumped into someone.

“Hello Josette, heading somewhere?” It was the queen.

“Oh yeah, I saw Hope run out and I just wanted to see if she was ok.”

“That’s thoughtful of you, but you don’t have to worry about that. Penelope is with her and she knows her better than anyone. You can go back and enjoy the rest of the party, I’m sure she’ll be back soon.”

“Are you sure? She left rather quickly.”

“Yes, I’m sure Hope doesn’t want more people worrying for her. I’ll let her know you went looking for her.”

After looking in the direction she saw Hope go, Josie decided that maybe following her wasn’t the best idea. She made her way back into the room, not before wishing the queen a good night. Thinking about why Hope ran out, was she upset about the song especially after she sang it to her in front of everyone? Josie was berating herself, thinking that maybe this was too bold of a gesture and the feelings were not mutual.

~~~~~~

Hope left before everyone stopped clapping, knowing the brunette would come up to her after she’d finish the song. Josie really just poured her heart out to her, and she was so overwhelmed by the end that she ran to avoid her. _Nice_. She’d finally gotten to her suite and shut the door, sitting on one of the sofas and bringing her knees in. Finding herself lost in thought of today’s occurrences.

She was barely 30 seconds into her thoughts when someone came through the door. _Please don’t be Josie, but please let it Josie._ When Penelope came into few she let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding.

“Wow, upset it’s me? Were you expecting someone else?” She sat down next to her friend, nudging her arm.

“Who else would I be expecting?”

“I don’t know…maybe a certain brunette, long legs, pouty lips, kind of bitchy.”

“I get it, Penelope.” Hope snapped; her emotions really were everywhere. She didn’t mean to snap at her best friend like that. “Sorry, I think I'm a little overwhelmed right now.”

“It’s fine, I would be too if someone had just poured out their feeling to me, in song, and in front of everyone.”

“Ok so I didn’t imagine that.”

“No you did not, but I’m just glad she could sing because that would have been painful to watch her pour out her feelings for you if she couldn’t sing.” This earned a chuckle from Hope, Penelope was glad she could get Hope smiling and laughing again.

“She was pretty good, wasn’t she?”

“Yep…now do you want to tell me why you ran out?”

“You know I’m not the best at expressing my feelings.”

“But you can try, there’s always a starting point.”

After some silence, Hope unfolded her legs and turned towards Penelope.

“She basically just sang about how she _has_ feelings for me after basically being a pain in my ass a majority of this month.”

“Yes, I’m very aware of that.”

“Shut up…but anyway, then she looked at me and I could just see that she meant it. I knew I had to leave before she could come talk to me about it, because then it would be real.”

“What would be real? How she feels about you?”

“Yes, but also how _I feel_ about _her.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Josie can sing. The song that she sings is Don't Walk Away by Łaszewo and Keeva, a part of the lyrics is the title for the chapter. Here's the link for it, if you want to read this chapter again with the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWv8td1i8R4. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you all liked this chapter, there will be A LOT of hosie in the coming chapters. 
> 
> Please leave comments, ideas, or kudos. I love hearing what everyone has to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this story! Leave a comment or kudos, I'm open to suggestions :) I don't know how many chapters I'm making this, but I'm determined to finish this.


End file.
